


Caught in the middle

by Pimpcesswriter92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Rick and carl aren’t related, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpcesswriter92/pseuds/Pimpcesswriter92
Summary: Carl finds himself caught in the middle when he meets his boyfriend’s best friend rick grimes





	Caught in the middle

Prologue

Why do I even waste my time on him anymore carl huffed to himself kicking his backpack with force. Shane had called him not little ago cancelling their plans once again due to another late night shift. 

He was slowly fed up with shanes love for his stupid work that he forgot to tell the other man him and Ron Anderson got pulled over for drugs that wasn't even his.

How could Ron be that dumb and he wasn't prepared for his mother's confrontation if she ever found out which he was determined to not let that slip. 

An hour later carl laid in bed with his headphones on slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
